Suzaku be nimble, Lelouch be quick
by YaoiInducedComa
Summary: ONESHOT! Lelouch and Suzaku are supposed to study but when Lelouch bails on him Suzaku is forced to search for his friend....and all Lelouch wants to do is play a little jump rope...LelouchXSuzaku PWP Gift for astoroche!


A/N: Ok so i feel REALLY HORRIBLE!!!!....i promised this oneshot to astoroche WAY back in like June but i had no idea what Code Geass was but now i do (sorta..)

if they seem a little OOC and whatever i apologize and i'm not very good with lemons/smut BUT i do appreciate feedback because i really want to get better and i'm doing this as a gift and to practice.....and this is basically PWP.....enjoy!!!

The Request:

paring/age/rating/kinky bounding/location/

lelouchxsuzaku/15/M/jump rope/tiny closet/

**Suzaku Be Nimble, Lelouch Be Quick**

_'Where the hell is Lelouch? He was supposed to meet up with me two hours ago to study.'_ Suzaku walked through hall after hall looking for his friend. Where the hell could he be? Sure the school was pretty big but he should have found him by now.

Lelouch hadn't been home when he looked there first. '_UGH!! Where the hell IS he?'_ He searched various classrooms and bathrooms. He had looked in the gym, the cafeteria and the main office. Hell, he even looked in the basement and that had been the scariest momenta of his life despite all of his military training he had practically ran up the stairs screaming like a little girl.

**Flashback  
**

_Suzaku flipped the light switch at the top of the stairs before making his way confidently down into the dull light. The basement was full of unused chairs and tables even school supplies that looked like they had been down there for centuries._

_Walking farther in he called out to his missing friend. "Lelouch? Hey are you down here? If you are, you're an ass. Do you know how long I waited before I came to look for you? AND do you know how long I've been looking?"_

_Now he was pissed, LuLu was lucky if he even looked in his general direction after this dumbass stunt._

"_**Suzaku."**__Upon hearing his name his body broke out into a cold sweat._

"_Hello? W-who's there?" As soon as his sentence was out the light bulb by the stairs flickered before finally going out._

"_**Suzaku."**__ There it was again. It was faint almost as if it was all in his head and there was nothing there. Another light bulb went out but this one closer._

"_Lelouch? Is that you? This isn't funny anymore I want you to stop."_

"_**Suzakuuuuu."**__ This time the next two light bulbs went out as his name as practically moaned. Only one light bulb was left and it was the one directly above him. He looked at it anxiously._

"_Please stop. I don't like it!!! It's not funny."_

"_**Suuuuzzzzzaaaakuuuu." **__The bulb started to flicker, slowly at first and with each second it sped up until it was obviously going to go out._

"_STOOOOP!!!" Suzaku howled right before he was immersed in darkness. "NOOOOO!!!"_

_With a screech he flew up the stairs faster then anyone could say 'Eleven' and slammed the door behind him before taking off down the hall._

**End Flashback  
**

Suzaku shuddered at the memory before pushing it to the back of his mind in order to properly search for his stupid friend.

His anger flared up. Lelouch was in so much trouble when he got his hands on the little bastard. He would bend him over and spank him until he was begging for more... _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? That did NOT just go through my mind!'_

He continued searching effectively ignoring the heat that flared up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how many times he had dreams that made him uncomfortably hard and all of them starred his best friend the last thing he needed was to do inappropriate things to Lelouch of all people

"Come on! Lelouch, you're such an ass where the hell are you an why are you hiding from me?" Suddenly the door next to him flew open and he was pulled in the gaping darkness with a loud squeak.

"**Suzaku."** It was the voice from the basement but this time it as louder and right in his ear. Hearing the voice pulled a loud whimper of fear from his mouth. His eyes widened as he felt his arms pulled up above his head and bound to a some sort of shelving with something plasticy, and no he doesn't care if its a word or not!

"**Don't be afraid Suzaku. I only want to play. Would you like to play with me?"**

He whimpered again before answering quietly. "N-no. I j-just want to l-leave." He cursed himself for stuttering. He was a military man and could look death in the face, but apparently he couldn't handle a husky voice in the dark.

"**Tsk, you know you want to play. Don't worry this game will be fun."**

Suzaku felt hands on his bare chest. _'BARE CHEST!? Where did my shirt go and when the hell did it get removed?'_ The hands rubbed against his chest and fingered played with his nipples that were hardened to points.

He bit his lip to keep an unwanted moan from escaping and making itself known. The fingers played with his muscled flesh making a slow and steady trail to his uniform pants. Warm fingers unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down before slowly and teasingly pulled his pants down purposefully rubbing on his growing erection.

"**Are you having fun yet Suzaku? I know I am. This game could keep me entertained for hours." **The voice purred in his ear. A tongue slipped out and lapped gently at his ear. He moan quietly and the voice chuckled.

**"Hmmm so you ARE enjoying this. Let's get you to voice your opinion more."** The tongue turned into a mouth and moved from his ear to his neck. The mouth nipped and sucked down his neck before moving to his chest. Suddenly the hot mouth attached itself to his nipple, sucking hard and nibbling at the nub.

Suzaku arched up into the heat with a loud moan. The voice chuckled again before moving to the other nipple. "Ahhh....ngh." Suzaku's body was hot and his brain felt like mush and he couldn't keep his noises quiet anymore his will had melted once he felt that hot mouth on his body. "W-who are..ha mmm...you?" His voice was breathless and he couldn't keep himself from panting.

"**Who do you want me to be, love? How about the decadent Lelouch hmmm? Do you want him to be your man candy? The candy that's only meant for you to taste and consume to your heart's content?"**

"Hmmm yesssssss. Lelouch m-more." Suzaku closed his eyes and arched into the mouth that was lapping at his bellybutton. The tongue darted in and out showing him what was going to be done to his body.

"**Well it's a good thing-** that I am Lelouch isn't it Suzaku-love?"

Suzaku's eyes shot open and widen as he recognized the voice that was in his ear. His eyes narrowed in pure anger. "Lelouch. Bast-aaaarrrrrd." His eyes closed as he felt warm breath through his boxers. The heat soaked though the soft cotton fabric and hit his erect cock.

"What was that you said, love? I couldn't quiet hear you." Lelouch slid the boxers down and off. He gave an experimental lick at the tip. "Did you say you wanted me to stop?"

"MMMM...n-no d-don't stop....m-more." Suzaku's senses were overloaded he had never felt this good before it was new and more then pleasant. Lelouch smirked and continued to lap and the red tip before moving to lave the rest with his tongue. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard causing a delightful reaction in his soon-to-be lover.

He took more in and gave another suck and received a similar reaction. The process was continued until he had as much as he could handle without gagging. Suzaku panted and tried to thrust in the the lovely heat that offered him endless pleasure. "Hah...LuuuuLuuu...cum-cumming....soon!" Lelouch pulled back and let his treat slip from his lips.

"Well we can't have that now can we? You can only cum when I tell you to. That would be an order, soldier." Lust filled eyes looked back at him. Suzaku's eyes were at half-mast and glazed over from the lust that racked his body.

He blinked slowly. "Y-yes Sir." A lazy grin slid into place. "B-but Sir," He bucked his hips and their erections clashed together pulling a moan from both of them. "y-you can't c-cum either."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow in question. "And why not?" Another buck of Suzaku's hips. He raised his head until his lips were next to Lelouch's ear. He whispered seductively. "B-because you c-can't cum unless you're deep inside me."

Lelouch's eyes slid closed as he moan at the thought of being surrounded by tight heat. He pulled away from his bound friend and slowly began to strip out of his school uniform. He teasingly pulled at his pants, liking the way Suzaku's eyes were glued to every bit of flesh that was revealed to his heated gaze.

Grabbing the lube out of his pocket Lelouch knelt down and spread Suzaku's legs wide and situated himself comfortably where he had perfect view and access to the puckered entrance that would be taking him in and pulling him in deep, it was just a matter of time.

He sucked on Suzaku's neck trying to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling that would make itself known soon. He coated his fingers thoroughly before sliding the first finger. Suzaku furrowed his brows, the feeling wasn't necessarily painful it was more uncomfortable if anything. The finger thrust in and out slowly at first before the seed increased and another finger was added. His eyes shot open as the second finger joined the first, this time there was pain mixed in with the uncomfortable.

"Just relax love. Relaxing will help take the pain away." Lelouch cooed. Normally he wouldn't have cooed, if you think about it it was extremely implausible to hear him coo anything at anyone.

He moved his head down and licked at the tip as he added the final finger, taking more in at the whimper that escaped plump, pink lips. A whimper turned into a moan.

"Hmmmm...LuLu!" His eyes shot open and his back arched to an unbelievable angle as his prostate was struck. Lelouch scissored his fingers and rubbed at the precious little button that makes special things happen.

He pulled his fingers out when he deemed Suzaku ready. Suzaku whined in annoyance. Lelouch grabbed the lube and pour some into his hand before rubbing it liberally on his throbbing cock. He moan at the new found friction. He moved his hands to either side of the tied up boy and lined himself up with the puckered entrance.

"You need to relax. On the count of three ready?" Suzaku closed his eyes and nodded.

"One." Lelouch thrust in to the hilt and moaned at the heat that enveloped him. Suzaku's eyes shot open and he tensed.

"W-what the h-hell happened to three?" He glared at the boy above him.

"You would have tensed when I said three and it would have hurt more." Lelouch rested his forehead on Suzaku's shoulder. He tried to hold still to help ease the pain.

Suzaku wiggled around in an attempt to eliminate the discomfort. He gave an experimental thrust that had them both moaning. "M-move." At the command Lelouch slowly pulled out and thrust back in

He wanted to take this slow, even if they were in a cramped closet and Suzaku was tied up, Lelouch wanted this to be more then just a fuck. Lelouch angled himself in search for his lover's prostate. He found it quickly and made sure each thrust either hit it dead on or at least grazed it.

"Ha....hmmm LuLu...Faster!!!" Lelouch smirked and sped up but only a little. "FASTER!" Suzaku was impatient and he started to meet each of Lelouch's thrusts. He growled. _'If only my hands weren't tied.' _He began tugging on his bindings. He felt them give way a little so he tugged harder until finally he was released. Well, his hands were still bound together. He quickly brought his hands down and flipped them over so he was riding Lelouch. He moan and arched his back. "Much better."

He braced himself on Lelouch's chest and began to lift himself up then letting gravity help pull him back.

"S'akuuuu....mmmm so tight.....hot." Lelouch didn't mind how things had turned out. He sat up and propped himself up against the wall and began to help the his love. "Y-you're sooooo....ha...beautiful S'aku."

"LuuuuuLuuuu....I-I'm c-cummmmming."

"That's it love cum for me." With one finally thrust to his prostate Suzaku came all over their chests. His muscles convulsed around Lelouch pulling him to the edge. Streams of hot seed coated Suzaku's walls.

They lay panting and spent on the floor trying to catch their breath and gain enough energy to make it Lelouch's room. Lelouch carefully pulled out of his lover and grabbed a pair of boxers and began to clean them up. "Suzaku?" Said boy, who still lay on the ground, looked up at his black haired lover.

"Hmmm?" Lelouch looked down before looking in Suzaku's eyes with a determined look.

"I love you." Not even giving the brunette a chance he crashed their lips together. Suzaku pushed against Lelouch's shoulders breaking the kiss.

"I love you too LuLu. But never again are you screwing my brains out in a closet."

Lelouch gave him an indignant look. "We did not _screw_. We made love." Suzaku chuckled. "Right, right. You're never making love to me in a closet ever again." Sighing Lelouch agreed. They began to get dressed and be presentable enough to walk through the school without raising suspicion.

As they were about to leave Suzaku held them back. "One last thing, you're NEVER tying me up without my consent."

"But S'aku, I only wanted to play jump rope with you." Lelouch pouted and held up the deformed jump rope. Dodging a blow to the head he took off down the hall with his angry lover on his heals.

* * *

Well how was it? personally this is better than the last lemon i wrote....

Again i'm SOOOOO sorry astoroche!!!! **T.T** i kinda forgot.....but i hope you like it and forgive me

and for those of you who care and have read my other stories i have no clue when i'm going to update Untouchable and as for Little Meltdown Incident thats on hiatus until i finish Untouchable

well thanks for reading.....don't forget to review!!!

-Coma-


End file.
